Such wardrobes envisage one or more horizontal shelves inside them, where said shelves are sustained by fixed or removable supports positioned on the inside surface of the rear panel and/or the side panels.
A problem of such embodiments comes from the fact that the weight of the items placed on the shelves tends to be discharged onto the supports of the shelf itself and therefore on the wardrobe panels which, in some cases, can be deformed or bent under this effect.